The Way That I Love You
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: Drago et Harry ‘sortent’ ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour Harry il y a des sentiments mais pour Drago, ce n’est que physique. Un soir, Harry avoue ses sentiments et tout s'écroule. résumé comp dedans


**Résumé :** Drago et Harry 'sortent' ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour Harry il y a des sentiments mais pour Drago, ce n'est que physique. Un soir, Harry avoue ses sentiments et se fait rejeté par son amant et disparait dans le dernier endroit ou on irait le chercher, et c'est la dernière personne au monde à qui vient lui parler. Un quelqu'un qui lui ressemble étrangement…

**Couples:** Harry-Drago, Ron-Hermione, Ginny-Blaise Zabini

**Attention:** relation entre hommes et automutilations et tentative de suicide. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les noms, perso et autres sont à J.K Rowling

Bonne lecture et laisser moi plein plein plein de reviews ! xoXo

The Way That I Love You.

_It kills me. It kills you. It kills us both._

Un bruit de pas qui s'approche.

Un souffle cour.

Un cœur qui meurt de plus en plus.

Des larmes qui menacent de tomber.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Ginny arrivent en courant dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde.

« DRACO, demandent-ils tous d'une même voix, OU EST HARRY ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Mimi dit qu'il est passé par ici », dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Brisée à cause de l'amour. Comment à t-il pu être aussi aveugle bon sang !

_FLASH BACK. A/N-ambiance: Because of you de Kelly Clarkson_

_Une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Deux formes qui bougent sur le lit. Des respirations coupées. Des râles de plaisir. Des prénoms murmurés. La lumière de la lune reflète sur les cheveux blonds d'un des garçons, les rendant pratiquement blancs._

_« Drago…Drago. Murmure l'autre garçon d'une voix rauque de désir Ses yeux verts brillent comme des émeraudes. Il enroule ses bras autour du dos de son amant, s'y accrochant comme s'il se noyait et que son amant était la bouée de sauvetage. Le blond continue ses allers retours, il se penche pour attraper les lèvres du brunet ils échangent un baiser rempli de passion. Mais seulement de passion…_

_La jouissance approche, la respiration d'Harry s'affole encore plus. Puis elle vient. La libération. Et la fin._

_Il tire Drago vers lui. Le blond est en plein orgasme. Il lui murmure à l'oreille :_

_« Drago…Je-je t'aime… » Et tout s'arrête. Drago se fige puis se retire rapidement. Il s'enlève du lit pour regarder son amant qui ne comprend pas la réaction du Serpentard._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » _

_« Je .Je t'aime ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ? » Demande Harry d'une voix inquiète. Drago le regarde puis commence à rire. Un rire froid, cruel et moqueur. Le brun sent son cœur éclater en mille morceaux. Des morceaux qui s'envolent par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre du Serpentard. Des morceaux qu'il ne pourra jamais rattraper car ils sont perdus à jamais. Portés aux quatre coins de la planète par le vent._

_« Tu m'aimes ?! C'est la meilleur Potter ! Tu croyais qu'il y avait des sentiments ? Tu n'es qu'un amant pour moi. C'est tout. » Un regard mauvais passe sur son visage alors que celui du Gryffondor essai de rester neutre. « Je ne partage pas t'es sentiments à la con. T'es là juste pour la baiser Potter ! Désoler de péter ta bulle mais c'est comme ca ! » _

_Ses yeux sont gris et froids, sans pitiés. Comme ceux de son père, qui le torturait il y a seulement quelques mois encore sur le champ de bataille entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix. Lucius qui torture son fils sans aucune pitié, qui ne sait même pas que c'est son fils. Il est devenu fou de désespoir. Soudain un rayon de lumière verte arrive droit sur lui. Il se distrait de son fils qui arrête de hurler de douleur. Lucius regarde avec presque soulagement la mort arriver. Il va rejoindre sa femme. Il tombe gracieusement, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco lève la tête à temps pour voir le rayon toucher son père en pleine poitrine et le voir tomber.' Enfin libéré' se dit Drago avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le premier depuis des années. Le jeune adolescent, regarde pour voir d'où vient le rayon. Un jeune homme s'approche, la baguette tendue. C'est Harry._

_Retour dans la chambre. Harry se lève du lit comme un zombie et attrape ses habits. Il s'habille dans un état second. Il attrape sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette de se dirige vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il regarde une dernière fois l'homme qu'il aime. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de partir. Les larmes commencent à couler et il sort._

_Drago s'asseye sur son lit la seconde que la porte se ferme. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire de telles choses ? Il aime bien Harry même trop. Des images passent dans sa tête. Harry qui rit. Harry qui sourit. Harry, le visage déformé par le désir. Harry qui dort contre lui après avoir fait l'amour. Harry, qui le réveille toujours avec un baiser…_

_Les larmes commencent à couler. Drago à peur. Peur de ses sentiments qu'il n'a jamais ressentit. L'amour fait sourire comme elle fait pleurer. Drago comprend qu'il a agit comme un con pas possible. Il vient de faire partir l'homme qu'il aime. Il le réalise maintenant. Maintenant qu'il c'est protégé avec des paroles inexcusables… Les larmes continuent à couler et il s'endort._

_***_

_Il se réveille de très mauvaise humeur. Ses rêves étaient remplis du visage effondré d'Harry. Il s'habille rapidement et descend à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné. _

_En entrant, il cherche immédiatement le Trio à la table de Gryffondor et se dirige vers eux._

_Mais quelque chose manque. Une troisième personne, aux yeux verts._

_En le voyant arriver, Ron et Hermione se jettent sur lui._

_« Drago, est-ce que tu as vu Harry », ils demandent d'une même vois stressée. Blaise Zabini et Ginny arrivent à ce moment et déclarent qu'il n'est pas venu à la Tour Gryffondor. « Il dort encore dans ton dortoir ? »_

_« Comment ça ou est Harry ? Il n'est pas rentré ? »_

_« Non ! On ne l'a pas vu. Drago ? Drago assoie toi, tu es tout pâle ! Tu à une mine affreuse ! » Dit Hermione. Elle l'aide à s'assoir gentiment._

_« Dray, dit Blaise, si tu sais quelque chose dit nous ! Harry est encore très fragile ! On doit le trouver avant qu'il ne pense faire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide ! »_

_« On…on c'est séparé »_

_« Comment ca séparés, dit Ginny d'une voix incrédule, toi et Harry sortez ensemble ? »_

_« Non…non c'était que physique mais depuis quelques temps- Je sais pas mais je crois que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments à son égard. Ca me faisait peur. Et hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Et j'ai-j'ai paniqué et…j'ai dit des choses horribles. Il est sortit de la chambre en larmes… »Drago ne peux pas continuer. C'est sa faute si quelque chose est arrivé au Survivant._

_Silence. Puis,_

_« IMBECILE, hurle Hermione en le giflant, HARRY NE C'EST PAS ENCORE REMIS DE LA GUERRE ! DE TOUTES LES PERSONNES QU'IL A PERDUES ! IL FAIT TOUJOURS DES CAUCHEMARDS ! IL EST FRAGILE ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A FAIRE C'EST DE LE DETRUIRE ENCORE UNE FOIS !! »_

_« Hermione chérie calmes-toi, demande Ron, nous devons le trouvez, hurler ne vas pas nous aider. Venez, dit-il aux autres, on va faire tout le château. En ensuite on s'occupe de ton cas Drago, ajoute-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

« Non…non il n'est comme même pas…, murmure brusquement Ron.

« Quoi Ron, quoi ? » Demande Hermione.

Ron l'ignore et se dirige vers les robinets. Il sent sont cœur le lâcher quand il découvre un petit serpent gravés sur un des robinets. « Mimi ! » crie-t'il

« Ouiiiiiii ?, demande le fantôme, heureuse et insolente comme pas possible.

« POURQUOI NE L'AS-TU PAS ARRETER ? PUTAIN HEUREUSEMENT QUE T'ES DÉJÀ MORTE SINON TU SERAIS EN COURS DE L'ETRE ! » Hurle Ron de toute sa force. Mais le fantôme continue à rire.

« Ron ! Explique-toi ! » Ordonne Hermione. Drago et Blaise le regarde prudemment. Ginny commence soudainement à pâlir comme pas possible. Elle porte sa main à son cœur et questionne son frère du regard. Ron acquiesce avant de se tourner vers les autres. Les yeux de Ginny se remplissent de larmes, à la grande incompréhension des autres.

« Harry est dans la Chambre des Secrets, lâche le roux. Il pointe du doigt le serpent gravé sur le métal. « Et voici son entrée. Harry m'a appris comment l'ouvrir si un jour j'en aurais besoin. Ouvres-toi ! Un son à moitié un sifflement, à moitié un grognement sort de sa bouche. Il recule vers ses amis et regarde les robinets commencer à bouger, laissant apparaitre un toboggan.

***

Du sang coule sur le sol. Il le regarde impassible. Son avant bras est entaillé. Après ses heures de souffrance dans un endroit que seul 3 personnes de toute l'école connaissent l'existence. Harry s'installe confortablement contre le Basilics mort. Il repense à la nuit dernière.

Après le rejet de Drago, l'amour de sa vie, il est venu directement ici. Il a pleuré, hurlé, lancé des ses impardonnables. Il s'était automutilé. Il avait encore pleuré. Il avait dormi un peu. Puis il y a 15 minutes, il avait fait apparaitre une lame de rasoir et s'était entaillé le bras gauche.

Maintenant il attendait la mort. SI elle ne venait pas assez vite, il utilisera un des crochets du serpent qu'il a tué il y a 5 ans.

« Drago…je t'aime pauvre con. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Ouvert mon cœur. Et tu le détruits. Je te hais. Je t'aime- JE T'AIME SALOP, il hurle encore. » Sa voix résonne dans toute la sinistre salle. Oubliant ses veines entaillées, il se lève et se dirige vers la statue. Sa connerie de magie va le maintenir en vie. Ses bras auront guérit, comme ils l'ont fait toute la nuit.

Harry regarde la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Il commence à vider son cœur, à dire à une statue de marbre toutes ses peines. Sans le savoir, il est passé en mode Fourchelangue. Il s'agenouille devant la statue. La tête lui tourne à cause de sa nuit blanche. Il est épuisé moralement et physiquement. Il ne c'est toujours pas remis des pertes de la bataille finale…Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin Crivey et tant d'autres… Il pensait avoir trouvé une bouée à se raccrocher en Drago mais il s'est bien mis le doigt dans l'œil. Une pute, c'est comme ça que Drago le voyait.

« Salazar…Aidez moi ! Je veux mourir. Voldemort est mort, j'ai tout accompli ; ma mission, la prophétie… LAISSEZ-MOI CREVER ! »

Les larmes recommencent à couler. Il attrape à nouveau la lame de rasoir et se recoupe les veines, qui avaient maintenant cicatrisées.

***

Drago se relève tant bien que mal, après un vol plané à l'atterrissage. Il est le dernier à être descendu. Blaise et Ginny sont restés en haut. Ou plutôt on été forcés par Ron. La dernière visite des Weasley dans la Chambre des Secrets n'a pas été des plus joyeuses. Ginny avait faillit mourir.

« Lumos », murmure Hermione. Ils se trouvent dans un tunnel humide, sans doute sous le lac. Le sol est recouvert de squelettes de petits animaux.

« Venez, c'est par ici », dit Ron d'une voix morte. Il est déjà venu ici. Il se souvient de la peur de ne pas arriver à sa petite sœur à temps.

« Mais, il y a pas un serpent géant ici ?! », panique Drago.

« Non. Harry l'a tué. Et tu va prendre le même chemin si tu nous retarde trop… » Menace Ron. Hermione ne dit rien mais lui lance le regard le plus mauvais qu'elle puisse. « Maintenant, avançons ! »

Après 15 minutes de marche silencieuse, si ce n'est pour les os qui se brisent sous leur poids. Ils arrivent à un éboulement, ou un passage à été creusé.

« C'est incroyable qu'on n'ait pas été tués avec Harry quand c'est tombé », dit Ron à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui prend la main et la serre.

Ils traversent le chemin creusé par Ron et marchent encore 5 minutes. Ils rencontrent une porte de métal ornée de serpents aux yeux émeraude.

« Ouvres-toi », ordonne de nouveau Ron en Fourchelangue.

Les trois adolescents échangent un regard remplit de peur sur ce qu'ils vont trouver et entrent dans la Chambre.

Pour la trouver vide, mais couverte de sang. Une lame de rasoir git devant la statue.

***

A/N : Halo de Beyoncé

Harry ouvre lentement les yeux. Les referme et les ouvre une dernière fois. Il hurle de désespoir. Il est toujours vivant. Il est allongé par terre mais ne se souvient pas d'être tombé. Il se redresse et regarde autour de lui. Il n'est plus dans la Chambre.

« Ou suis-je ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Harry…pourquoi autant de tristesse », demande une voix.

« Qui est là ? Oh et à vrai dire je m'en fous, tant que vous me tuer. »

Une silhouette se détache du mur. C'est un grand homme, les cheveux en batailles, noirs, des lunettes, et un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

« Pa…pa ? » Harry ne bouge pas. Il est sous le choc et refuse de commencer à espérer. Son père est mort enfin !

« Harry, je suis ici pour t'aider. Ta douleur à été ressenties par l'esprit de Salazar qui vit encore dans ce lieu. Il nous a fait passer ta douleur. Sirius, Remus et ta mère m'on envoyer pour te parler. »

James Potter sourit en voyant l'expression abrutie de son fils, toujours assis par terre. Il profite pour l'examiner. Il a ses cheveux, impossible à dompter, son visage, les yeux de Lily. Dans yeux dans lesquels se reflètent une immense tristesse, une innocence perdue. Ne recevant pas de réponse se sa progéniture, James continue son explication.

« Autant que tu nous manques, nous ne voulons pas que tu nous rejoigne trop tôt. Il te reste tant de choses à vivre. Je sais que c'est dur. J'y suis passé aussi, pendant la Première Guerre. C'est dur mais on continue à vivre. Tes amis t'aiment Harry. Lily, Remus, Sirius et moi aussi ! Tu n'es pas seul ! »

Les yeux d'Harry commencent à se remplir de larmes. « Ses beaux yeux verts », pense James. Harry voulait mourir et voilà que la vie lui en fait encore baver. James se baisse et prend son fils dans ses bras et le berce, comme il le faisait quand il avait 1 an. Harry tressaillit au contact avec de s'accrocher à son père. Il n'est pas un fantôme mais pas solide comme un corps humain non plus. Il est comme quand il est sortit de la baguette de Voldemort en 4e année.

« Papa…je l'aime tellement. Et il me rejette comme si j'étais un monstre. Comme les Dursley l'ont fait. Je vois son visage partout. J'ai besoin de lui ! Je ne veux plus le voir…Je l'aime », sanglote Harry contre le cou de son père. Celui-ci lui passe la main dans les cheveux et essaie de le calmer.

« Harry écoute moi. Je dois bientôt repartir et j'en suis désolé. Tes amis sont tous près. Ils te cherchent désespérément. Drago aussi. Oui je sais que c'est Drago et je suis fier de toi fils. C'est un très bon jeune homme », ajoute-t-il en sentant l'adolescent brisé se raidir.

« Tu peux dire à Remus que je suis désolé ? Que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ? A Sirius aussi ? Et dire à maman que je l'aime plus que tout ? Et toi aussi je t'aime. Et promis, j'essaierai de ne pas vous rejoindre trop vite », dit Harry en se détachant de son père. Il lui sourit, son premier vrai sourire depuis des mois et James sens son cœur déborder de joie. Il a accompli ce pour quoi il était venu. Redonner de l'espoir à son fils.

« Ils le savent déjà et ils t'aiment aussi. Pour toujours. »

James donne un baiser sur le front d'Harry et se redresse. Un léger vent et il disparait.

***

Drago n'y croit pas ses yeux. La Chambre est tapissée de sang. Un énorme cadavre de serpent repose dans un coin. Son regard ne peux pas se détaché de la lame ensanglantée. Ou est-il ?

« Harry » appelle Ron, « HARRY BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT !!!! » Il explose.

Hermione, elle, commence à pleurer. Drago, ne fait rien. Il est sous le choc. Son amour à tenté de se tuer. Par sa faute.

Un léger vent se lève et une forme apparait devant eux. Drago écarquille les yeux. C'est un homme de même taille que son Gryffondor chéri, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, les lunettes rondes.

« Harry ? »

L'homme sourit en sa direction et Drago voit que ce n'est pas Harry. Les yeux sont bruns et le visage est plus vieux.

« Non, je ne suis pas Harry. Je suis James, son père comme vous le savez tous surement. Je suis revenu ici pour une courte visite. C'est la douleur et le désespoir de mon fils qui m'a rappelé. Je viens de le quitter mais il n'est pas bien. Il est arrivé hier soirs en larmes et à commencé par lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Il a ensuite hurlé, relancé des sorts, hurlé... Il s'est entaillé les veines de nombreuses fois mais à chaque fois sa magie l'a guérit. Mais il est faible maintenant, il n'a même plus la plus petite volonté de vivre. Il était dans le coma quand je suis arrivé. Il est dans un endroit sur mais dès que vous le trouvez, guérissez le.

Nous avons eut une discussion. Il a retrouvé une petite étincelle je crois… » James marque une petite pause. Il regarde Ron et Hermione.

« Ron. Hermione. J'aimerais vous remercier de tout cœur d'avoir été les meilleurs amis que mon fils pouvait rêver. Vous l'avez aidé, malgré les dangers. Vous êtes loyaux. Lily et moi vous serons infiniment reconnaissant. »

Les deux concernés rougissent légèrement et hochent de la tête, encore trop choqués pour répondre correctement.

James se tourne ensuite vers le blond.

« Drago. Je sais que tu as réagis pour te protégé hier. Mais regarde ou ca à mené. Harry était mort sans mon intervention. Maintenant il l'est presque. Tu ne le sais pas mais si il aurait réussit sache que tu le suivais sans hésitation. Tu t'empoisonnais 2 heures plus tard. Il t'aime. Il me l'a hurlé. Aimer le en retour. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Oui. Je l'aime monsieur. Malheureusement, le déclic à eut lieu après notre…dispute », des larmes commencent à couler en grand nombre sur ses joues. Son cœur lui fait mal. Sa moitié lui manque.

« Ou est-il ? » demande Ron. Il tient maintenant Hermione dans ses bras et lui frotte le dos tendrement.

« Il arrive mais moi je dois vous laisser. Adieu Ron, Hermione et Drago ! » Un nouveau vent et James Potter retourne vers ses meilleurs amis et sa femme.

Les trois adolescents restent silencieux après le départ du père d'Harry.

Soudain, un vent se lève une fois de plus. Il est plus fort qu'avant. Une petite boule de lumière commence à grandir. Elle s'allonge et se modèle. Un corps est visible.

« Harry », pense Drago.

En effet, à peine James partis qu'Harry avait recommencé à saigner des poignets. Il s'était coupé les deux avant d'arriver dans cet endroit inconnu. Sa tête lui avait tourné et il avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

***

Le Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor regardent la forme évoluer. Des jambes, un torse, des bras, une tête avec des cheveux noirs, des poignets ruisselants de sang écarlate. Harry s'élève encore et commence à libérer de l'énergie. Ses trois amis se protègent les yeux de la lumière qui devient rapidement aveuglante.

Drago sent une sensation de chaleur la traverser. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et voit Harry inconscient au pied de la statue du fondateur de sa maison. Le blond se précipite à ses côtés et s'agenouille. Ron est sur le point de faire la même chose mais Hermione le retient tendrement.

« Laisse les parler un moment », dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

_It kills me, it kills you. But we still make two._

"Harry. Je t'en prie amour réveille-toi ! Je t'aime ! Je n'aurai jamais du te dire toutes ces paroles cruelles. Ton père m'a parlé. A moi un Malfoy. Il m'a demandé de t'aimer ! Et je t'aime ! » Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Il embrasse légèrement ses lèvres. Un fois. Deux fois mais aucun signe de vie. Le sang continue de couler abondamment sur le sol de marbre noir. Harry ne respire pas.

« Harry je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, » redemande Drago, cette fois-ci, sa voix tremble. Sa gorge se serre et il éclate en sanglots. Il cache son visage dans le cou de son amour. « Réveille-toi, je t'aime, réveille-toi… » Il répète les mêmes mots encore et encore dans son coup.

D'un coup, le corps du brun est pris d'un soubresaut. Sa poitrine commence à monter et à descendre rapidement, son souffle est cour comme si on venait de le sortir de l'eau ou il se noyait.

« Harry, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie, ne me fait pas ça… »

« Dra-go », dit une petite voix cassée. « Je suis toujours vivant ? »

Drago retire son coup de son amant et lui attrape le visage. Il plonge son regard dans deux émeraudes étincelantes. « Oui, et je ne compte pas te laisser partir de si tôt. Harry je t'en prie excuse mon comportement. C'est moi qui mérite de mourir. J'ai dit toutes ces conneries pour me protéger. Je commençais aussi à avoir des sentiments mais j'avais peur. Le courage c'est pour les Gryffondor…Je suis lamentable. Je t'aime tu m'entends ? JE T'AIME !! »

« Moi aussi Drago, je t'aime… »

Ils approchent leurs visages doucement, amoureusement. Ils enregistrent chaque détail du visage de l'autre. Les lèvres entrent légèrement en contact. Ils s'embrassent doucement, tendrement, heureux d'être enfin réunis. Ils se séparent pour reprendre de l'air.

Ron et Hermione arrivent à leurs côtés. Ils prennent chacun leur tour leur meilleur amis dans leurs bras. Ils le défendent de refaire une telle chose.

Les quatre amis commencent à rire, d'une façon qu'ils n'ont pas fait depuis des mois.

Un éclair rouge et un phénix vient se poser à leurs côtés. Il pleure sur les blessures d'Harry.

Comme le phénix, l'amour renait toujours, plus beau et plus fort.

Et Harry et Drago sont l'exemple parfait…

***

FIN

A/N : Héé vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ! C'est gentil. Enfin fini cet OS qui me trainait dans le tête depuis un bon moment maintenant. J'espère que vous avez aimez même si je suis pas du tout contente avec les dernières lignes…à 1h du mat, on est capable de raconter du grand n'importe quoi…LOL

Bref, laissez-moi pleins de reviews !

xoXo C.S Augustoni


End file.
